


In Search of the Christmas Spirit

by Kantayra



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-14 00:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soma is on a quest to find out what Christmas really means. Agni tags along for amusement (and occasional interventions).</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Search of the Christmas Spirit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [veleda_k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veleda_k/gifts).



“Achoo!”

Agni smiled indulgently and folded the last of his pile of handkerchiefs.

“A-A-A _choo_!”

And no sooner had the handkerchief been folded than it was snatched from Agni’s hands. Piteous sniffles and vigorous nose-honking followed.

“I’ll just see that the next batch is dry,” Agni said pleasantly and carried away the basket of now-used handkerchiefs from Soma’s bed.

Soma wheezed into the last handkerchief that he still held cradled in his hands. “Hurry!” he gasped, and his nose twitched. “A…”

Agni was out the door in a flash – down the hall and stairs, to the laundry room just long enough to throw the laundry basket of handkerchiefs into the machine and turn it on, then upstairs again, past the drying lines where another four dozen handkerchiefs were hanging—

“A…” could be heard from upstairs.

Agni stopped just long enough to gather all the clean handkerchiefs, and then he was back up the stairs, folding as he ran until he came to a screeching stop at Soma’s bedside once more. Well, actually, his shoes didn’t squeak in the slightest, because that would have grated on Soma’s ears, and Agni couldn’t have _that_.

“A…” Soma had just continued.

Agni pressed a freshly washed handkerchief into Soma’s hands.

“ _Choo_!”

With a brief reprieve at hand, Agni began folding _this_ batch of handkerchiefs.

Soma sniffled. “Honestly, I don’t know what’s wrong with the people in this country. One would think they could find _anywhere_ better to be than London in December.” He shivered, despite the fact that he was bundled up under two comforters, six water bottles, and a large afghan hound.

“This is our first winter here,” Agni commented. “Perhaps one grows used to it.”

“Used to it? Ha!” Soma buried himself deeper into the covers. “It’s a dreadful place. Remind me why we’re here again?”

Agni folded another handkerchief. “We’re providing a valuable service for Earl Phantomhive,” Agni reminded Soma.

Soma snorted. “I bet Ciel just didn’t want to put up with this London drizzle.” He looked out the window to the absolutely miserable weather outside. “Do you suppose it’s any warmer at the Phantomhive Estate?”

“I doubt it.” Agni set the handkerchief atop his pile.

At the same instant, Soma lunged for it. “Achoo!”

“That was a close call,” Agni smiled as Soma sniffled more into this new handkerchief.

“And to think they _celebrate_ this time of year!” Soma peered out his bedroom window to see the Christmastime bustling on the streets below. “I don’t understand it. Achoo!”

Agni exchanged yet _another_ soiled handkerchief for a fresh, clean one. “It’s the Christmas spirit, I’ve been told.”

“Christmas spirit?” Soma sniffled. “Say, that sounds dangerous. Do you think anyone’s reported it to Ciel yet?”

Agni smiled politely. “It’s not that sort of spirit, I don’t think.”

Soma blinked up at him expectantly.

“Rather, it’s the sort of spirit that cheers people up and keeps the winter cold at bay.”

Soma thought about that for a moment and then, with a flourish, threw off the covers (water bottles, afghan hounds, and all). “If there’s _something_ out there to keep away the cold, then we have no time to lose!” he announced dramatically. “Quick! Where do we find this Christmas spirit?”

Agni blinked, shrugged, and smiled. “At the shops, I suppose. But…your cold?”

Soma brushed him off. “I don’t have time to be sick! I have things to do! Fetch my coat and boots.”

Agni bowed and ran off to do so.

“Achoo!” Soma added as an afterthought.

***

“Red and green seem to have some sort of mythological significance in this country,” Soma noted after they’d entered their fourth boutique.

“That is certainly one interpretation,” Agni conceded when they were accosted by a package that was almost as large as the man carrying it, decorated in the aforementioned colors.

“It must be key to the Christmas spirit,” Soma concluded.

“I can’t fault that logic,” Agni grinned and helped the man with the over-sized package back out the door.

Soma strode up to the shopkeeper’s counter, still decked out in his full-length parka, scarf, fur-lined hat, mittens, and an extra muffler or two, just for good measure. Soma banged one bemittened hand on the bell on the counter; the result was an oddly muffled ring.

“Can I, er, help you?” the shopkeeper emerged from the back and blinked at Soma.

Admittedly, Soma looked rather than the abominable snowman’s cousin, submerged as he was in so many layers of winter clothing.

“Red and green,” Soma announced cheerfully. “As much of it as you have.”

Soma’s voice was muffled as well, of course, which – coupled with the odd request – naturally led the shopkeeper to believe that he’d misheard. “What and tea?”

“Red and green,” Soma repeated.

“We have green tea,” the shopkeeper said.

“Of course,” Soma turned back to Agni, “green tea must be seasonal.”

“Naturally,” Agni agreed.

“How much do you want?” the shopkeeper asked.

Soma pondered this. “How much will it take to warm me with the Christmas spirit?”

“Uh…” the shopkeeper apparently couldn’t reinterpret that into anything that made sense.

“It’s quite cold out.” Soma looked at the snow blowing on the streets outside and shuddered. “Better give me your whole stock then.”

“Uh…what?” the shopkeeper gaped.

“Your whole stock,” Agni repeated with a helpful smile.

The shopkeeper gaped some more.

“Unseemly behavior,” Soma shook his head at Agni, although he was so deeply bundled up that he didn’t succeed in doing much more than jiggling a bit. “What is this world coming to?”

“Quite the modern tragedy,” Agni agreed with a quirk of his lips.

“You really want it all?” the shopkeeper was still gaping.

“Yes, please,” Soma insisted. “And hurry it up. Oh! And also: We need red and green bows like that man who was just departing when we arrived.”

The shopkeeper practically choked in eagerness to help them. “Of course! Just a moment, sir, and I’ll have your package ready.” He dashed into the back, and several crashes and clanks could be heard, followed by distinct wrapping noises.

“Quaint little shop,” Soma commented casually.

“Quite,” Agni agreed.

The shopkeeper emerged from the back with a package nearly as large as the one Soma and Agni had seen when they came in. It was covered with at least double the bows, however, as if the shopkeeper deeply understood the quest they were on.

“That will be t-two and a half pounds, sirs,” the shopkeeper said nervously, like he was afraid that Soma would balk at the amount.

Soma _did_ balk. “We don’t have time for change,” he insisted. “Just give him three guineas.”

“Th-Three?” the shopkeeper squeaked in disbelief, and his eyes went very wide.

“Oh, fine.” Soma tried to wave a hand airily, but his mitten just wobbled a bit. “Add a few extra shillings for the bows. Will that be enough?”

“ _Enough_?” the shopkeeper gasped.

“Well, that’s all you’re getting, so no more haggling,” Soma announced.

Agni set the coins down on the counter with a conspiratorial smile.

“Y-Y-Yes, sir!” the shopkeeper nodded vigorously and snatched them up.

“Come, Agni!” Soma announced. “I still don’t feel that we’ve adequately captured the Christmas spirit.”

Agni hefted the crate of green tea onto one shoulder and followed after Soma right now the door.

The shopkeeper gaped after them for a few more seconds and then gleefully turned the shop sign to closed. He now had more than enough to take the entire holiday season off, buy toys for all his children, pay off the lien on his home and shop, and have more than enough to spend the rest of the winter in comparative luxury.

***

“There seem to be a lot of people purchasing toys,” Soma commented as they continued down the street.

“I believe celebrating children is an important part of the holiday,” Agni agreed, easily maneuvering his giant box of tea around the passing pedestrians.

“Right. Is that what that Santa Claus god does?” Soma stopped in front of the window of a toy store. “These English have so many gods, it’s hard to keep track…”

“Something like that,” Agni agreed.

“Hey!” Soma perked up when he saw the shop’s name. “This is one of Ciel’s, isn’t it?”

Agni looked up at the Fun Tom banner. “So it would seem.”

“It doesn’t seem to have as much business as the others.” Soma looked down the street at the cheaper, less ornate shops, which seemed to have dozens of parents walking in and out. Some of them cast wistful glances in the direction of Ciel’s storefront, but none of them approached except for a wealthy woman and her lady’s maid.

“No, indeed.”

“We’d better give Ciel our business, then,” Soma concluded. “We wouldn’t want his shops to fail.”

Agni coughed pointedly. “Of course not.”

Soma burst inside, although admittedly in his rather muffled way. “I need toys!” he announced. And then, thoughtfully, “Possibly red-and-green ones.”

Two immaculately dressed clerks came forward to assist him. “What kind of toys?” one asked.

Soma blinked at him like the man was exceptionally dull witted. “The Christmas kind, of course.”

“That is, what kinds of toys do your children like?” the second clerk tried.

“There are kinds of toys that children _don’t_ like?” Soma sounded puzzled. “I can see why you’d be having difficulty with business if you sell those.” He turned back to Agni. “We should have a talk with Ciel. He doesn’t seem to understand the basic rules of business.”

Agni coughed into his hand and looked rather like he was trying not to laugh. Soma offered Agni one of Soma’s many newly cleaned handkerchiefs, but Agni politely refused.

“Just give us whichever of your toys children _do_ like,” Soma finally informed the clerks.

The clerks exchanged a confused look. “You mean our most popular models?” the first finally guessed.

“Yes, that’s the ticket!” Soma agreed cheerfully. “Glad you’ve got something of use.”

“Er, of course, sirs,” the first agreed, while the second ran off to fetch a half dozen or so of their finest sales’ items.

“This is our most popular train model,” the second was back in only twice the time it would have taken Agni, which Soma was gracious enough to realize was acceptable for other people’s servants. “It comes with—”

“I’ll take it!” Soma enthused. “What’s that?”

“It’s a music box with—” the first clerk began.

“I’ll take that, too.” Soma eyed the lot. “In fact, all of these look all right. I’ll take them all.”

The two clerks blinked at him.

“What else do you have?” Soma asked.

Agni started coughing again but still wouldn’t accept a handkerchief.

In the end, Soma ended up with roughly two dozen toys, while the goggling clerks tallied up his bill. Agni managed to stack the boxes all neatly atop the tea, when Soma turned back to the store clerks one last time:

“Oh, right,” Soma tried to snap his fingers, which was exceptionally ineffective in mittens. “Do you know where I might find some children to give these to?”

The clerks gaped even more. “Th-They’re not for _your_ children?” one finally stammered out.

“Do I look old enough to have this many children yet?” Soma demanded. Wrapped from head to toe as he was, it was of course impossible to tell _what_ age he was. Or even what sex, until one heard his voice.

“Er, of course not,” the second clerk elbowed the first pointedly.

The first coughed. “I believe the church around the corner collects gifts for needy children,” he finally ventured.

“Excellent,” Soma enthused. “We’re off, then. Come, Agni!”

Agni trailed happily behind him all the way to the church, where rumor spread very quickly about two very strange foreign men who had doubled the church’s charity drive with dozens of the most expensive toys any of the sisters had ever seen.

***

“I still feel like we’re missing something,” Soma said as they walked along the shop front. “Something vital.” He paused in front of a candy shop, purchased some sweets for good measure, and threw the boxes atop Agni’s pile. Soma popped a pull of taffy into his mouth and masticated thoughtfully while studying the wreaths of holly along a clothing emporium’s windows. “Ith theemth like ith nethethary to decorathe.”

“Yes,” Agni miraculously deciphered the taffy-speech, “decorations are definitely an important component of the season.”

“We thould ’et thome.”

“I believe we passed just such a market on the way,” Agni gestured.

“Leth ’o,” Soma agreed.

They arrived at a small farmers’ market located in an inordinately broad and clean alleyway and soon were picking their way between spruces, firs, and pines, with colorful highlights of hollies and poinsettias in between.

“Red and green,” Soma announced proudly, his mouth thankfully clear of taffy for the moment. “I knew they were sacred.”

Agni coughed some more. He’d taken to doing that a lot lately; Soma was starting to worry for his health. “Shall we get a tree, then?”

“Hmm, yes,” Soma agreed, “but what do the different kinds mean? We need assistance. Merchant!” he called out loudly at one of the young men loading a pine into a carriage. The young man nearly dropped the tree in surprise.

“I can help you, sirs,” another employee stepped in smoothly. “What would you gentlemen like?”

“I don’t understand the mythological significance of these different trees,” Soma explained. “Which gods do they represent specifically?”

The employee blinked at him.

“I don’t want to offend any of them, you see,” Soma clarified.

“Uh…?”

“Maybe we should just take one of each,” Agni suggested with a helpful smile.

“Hmm,” Soma considered, “you may be right. Better safe than sorry, eh?” He tried to nudge the employee, but his sleeves didn’t actually extend far enough to allow it.

“One of each?” the employee looked very confused.

“One of your firs, one of your spruces, and one of your pines. Also, some holly and poinsettias and wreaths and mistletoes and… Am I missing anything, Agni?”

“That should be sufficient,” Agni agreed.

“That’ll be all, then,” Soma concluded.

“ _All_?” the employee sputtered.

Soma frowned. “Why, did I miss something?”

“No, sir. Nothing at all…”

Soma grinned once more. “Step to it, then, man! We don’t have all day!”

“R-Right!” The employee dashed off.

Agni spent the next twenty or so minutes being loaded with various trees, branches, and wreaths. This, of course, was on top of the tea, left-over toys, candy, and other small purchases.

“Are you sure you can handle all that?” the employee eyed the walking hulk of Christmas that was Agni warily.

“I’m perfectly all right,” Agni announced, chipper as ever.

“If you say so,” the employee didn’t sound convinced.

“Although if you could do me the favor of retrieving your purse from my pocket, Prince Soma?” Agni suggested. “I apologize that I have no free arms.”

“Hmm,” Soma agreed. “Well, I suppose in the spirit of Christmas, that’s all right just this once.” He retrieved their money and paid the thoroughly incredulous employee. “So,” Soma turned back to Agni, “do you think we’ve got the Christmas spirit in here somewhere, or shall we continue shopping?”

Agni winced inwardly. “I think we’re good.”

“All right, back home, then!” Soma announced and all but pranced off down the street.

Agni breathed a sigh of relief and waddled after him with his improbably over-sized load.

***

Half an hour later, they had arrived home, Soma was sitting on the sofa in the sitting room with the first of what would be (far too) many cups of green tea, and Agni had just finished putting up the last of the Christmas decorations.

“I suppose it is a bit cheerier now,” Soma considered. “I’m glad we got all three trees. Just one wouldn’t have nearly filled the room.”

Agni hung the last silver garland atop the spruce. “I agree,” he said brightly.

“And I can see why green tea is such a British Christmas tradition,” Soma continued. “It warms one right up.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” Agni picked up the last decoration he had yet to hang.

“The thathy ith ’ood, thoo.”

Agni approached Soma with the last bundle of green and hung it neatly from the modest chandelier overhead. “That should do it,” Agni concluded proudly.

Soma looked up. “Which one is that, again?” he studied the green sprig above him.

“Mistletoe, Prince Soma,” Agni answered with a suspicious smile.

“Not quite as grand as the others,” Soma commented. “Curious that it should be part of the Christmas festivities as well.”

“Well,” Agni said, his smile growing increasingly more suspicious, “there _is_ a certain special Christmas tradition surrounding this particular plant, which I happen to know.”

Soma perked up. “Tell me! We have to observe it properly.”

Agni leaned in and whispered something in Soma’s ear.

Soma’s eyes widened, and then he shrugged.

“When in Rome?” Agni suggested.

Soma yanked him in by the waistcoat and planted a very firm kiss on Agni’s lips.

“Mmm,” Agni sighed, and then: “Ith thath thathy?”

“Yeth,” Soma agreed.

***

“You know, in the end I’m not sure it was the tea or the toys or the trees or even the taffy that warmed up the season,” Soma commented a good hour later.

“Hmm?” Agni murmured, pulling Soma in closer to settle into his lap.

“Perhaps this Christmas spirit thing is more about the company you keep than all the decorations, or am I just being silly?”

“An insightful interpretation.” Agni looked like he was about to start doing that amused coughing again.

“Is there something called the New Year’s spirit?” Soma wondered.

“I’m sure there is,” Agni agreed. “Why?”

“Because, for New Year’s, we should definitely visit Ciel, and spread some of our good cheer over to him!” Soma announced happily.

“An excellent idea,” Agni agreed and pulled Soma in for another kiss.

***

Miles away, a sudden shiver ran down Ciel’s spine.

“Is something wrong, young master?” Sebastian asked pleasantly.

Ciel’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. “Did you just feel a chill?”

“Not at all, but perhaps there’s a draft by the window,” Sebastian suggested and attended to it.

“That will be all then, Sebastian,” Ciel announced.

Sebastian bowed and headed out to prepare their best guestrooms. After all, a Phantomhive butler always knew how to interpret his master’s foreboding omens for the coming season, even if his master did not.


End file.
